Tear Me Apart
by FlamingDiskord
Summary: Arendelle is left hollow. A gang attack claimed the lives of the city's most reveared business owners, Mr and Mrs Arendelle, leaving Elsa and Anna to retrieve the pieces of their shattered lives. To relieve their pain, Elsa uses her powers to subjugate the weak in stature and mind as The Ice Queen, while Anna takes to the streets, walking the path of the Hero as an Apex vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fuck, I never know how to start these things. This is an Elsanna fanfic so if you don't like it, don't read it (not trying to alienate anyone but it's that easy.) This fic will have some very violent and sexual themes, and will contain a lot of swearing so just assume it deserves a M rating. This is my second fanfic, so I apologize if I don't update frequently. I'd appreciate your feedback, although I only ask that you keep it constructive. Criticism is fine. Hate, not so much. I hope you enjoy it I've been planning it for about a month now, consider this my long overdue contribution to the fandom. (The title is a lyric from Area 11's Vectors, I can see some Elsanna in it.)

* * *

'Tick, tock, tick, tock'.

The passing of time seeped through the halls of the mansion, with Anna's head swaying from side to side in rhythm with its pendulum. Her day was escaping her and all she could do was lie on her bed, listening to the hum of distant traffic.

She hated it.

Throwing her hands down in a fit of frustration and pushing herself up she stormed out of the room. She was going to enjoy today if it killed her.

Peeking her head outside of her room and quickly glancing both ways. Checking if the coast was clear, Anna tiptoed down the hall towards her sisters room. Lightly pressing her ear against the door, she heard the soft voices of her parents lecturing her sister at length on how to properly manage the trades of their business, 'yadda yadda yadda'. Anna, content with knowing that they would probably be at this for a couple of hours, made her way back to her room, locked her door and escaped through her window, hoping she'd be back before her parents came to check on and prepare her for their all too formal "family night."

Glancing back at the house quickly to see that no one had noticed her absence, Anna pulled herself up over the fence and began walking toward the city.

* * *

Briefly stopping at the city square, Anna curtly straightened up and performed a series of stretches, gently sighing with relief at finally being freed of the confines of her room. Snapping back to her current situation, she glanced down at her watch.

3:14pm

Anna frowned, figuring that she had 2 and a bit hours before she needed to be back home in her room. Performing one final stretch, Anna set off on a sprightly pace towards the nearest shop.

* * *

Elsa stole quick glances at her watch, hoping each time that somehow an hour or something had slipped by just without her notice. Elsa was glaring almost blankly at the stacks of paper before her. Her parents wandering aimlessly around the room as they watched their daughter work. This was all part of their plan. Slowly shift the workload onto her. 'Fair enough' Elsa thought to herself 'I'm inheriting the company anyway so it's best to know how to do the work, right?' She just wished it wasn't the worst thing ever. Her mind constantly wondering what her sister was up to or what was on the TV, Elsa knew she was getting nowhere. Clearing her throat and staring back down at the papers she gave concentration one last try.

"Is everything okay Elsa?" Her dad said stopping looking from the papers to her.

"Just having a little trouble concentrating dad, I've been at this for hours now." She explained giving a weary smile.

"I know it's hard but these are the hours, it's only an hour and a half to go so just buckle down and get it over with. Alright, Sweetheart?"

"Of course dad."

* * *

Nearly 2 hours later, an exhausted Anna slumped onto a slightly frosted park bench, her breath visible in the cold air. She made a mental note to turn on the heating when she got home, despite how much Elsa may protest. Digging around in the bag of pastries that she had bought as a treat for having so flawlessly avoided her parents. Anna took almost no time at all to devour the savory items of the bag leaving only the sweeter items to quell her sweet tooth.

Deciding that it was time to get back to her house, and that she could eat while she walked, Anna pushed herself up off the bench, shivering somewhat as a gust of icy wind blew through the near empty park. Being careful not to slip on the pavement, Anna started on her way home.

Swaying gently to the songs bouncing around in her head as she snacked, Anna had not anticipated the sudden cry for help from a nearby alley.

Anna dropped her pastry and sprinted towards the commotion, squinting to see the victim and assailant in the ever fading afternoon light.

As far as she could make out, there were two men at the far end of the alley. The assailant was clearly armed with a knife and holding it quite close to the victims face. The victim himself was pushed right up against the wall, on their toes with their head turned away from the knife, fiddling frantically with their pockets in an attempt to give the mugger what he wanted as quickly as possible.

Anna was paralyzed. She had two plans in her head but not much in the ways of thinking, 'run away, or try to fight?' Finally pulling back around the corner of the alley once again hidden from view, Anna took two deep breaths, a method of calming herself she had learnt to do in times of high stress. Shutting her eyes tightly trying her hardest to manually get into gear, she felt something hit her leg and crumple back on to the ground. Peeking at it, she discovered her previously discarded paper bag.

In an instant one thought dwarfed the other.

Picking up the bag Anna pulled it firmly over her face before tearing two eye holes. With still not much thinking, a sudden disregard for safety and her blood pumping her adrenaline, Anna entered that alleyway, stopping briefly with legs parted in a firm stance and the setting sun behind her. Anna approached the scene, almost too giddy to deepen her voice. The mugger turned to see a girl, easily 10 centimeters shorter than him and wearing a brown paper bag as a mask. He couldn't contain his amusement.

"Hahaha, who the fuck are you supposed to be? 'Super-girl' or some shit?" The assailant waved off Anna in a rude gesture. "Fuck off before I spill your pretty blood all over that wall."

The victim also seemed to be having a hard time taking in the situation. She was obviously too small to take him on. Was she insane?

Anna frowned beneath her bag and bit the inside of her cheek, as he turned back towards the pinned man with a soft chuckle. Anna poised herself and took a fighting stance as she pointed towards the mugger.

"Never turn your back on your enemies!" Anna shouted, winding up and kicking the back of his knee with as much force as she could muster.

The man's leg buckled violently under the force of her kick, throwing him off balance and landing him hard on his victim had paled in response to her assault and the gravity of the situation hung in the air around them. Anna was petrified, staying motionless as every muscle in her body locked and a surge of panic rose in her chest. The muggers breathing had become raspy as he staggered onto his feet, keeling over with a look shouting bloody murder. Too much had happened too quickly and the world froze around them. Anna realised that she had probably just done the worst thing possible and by this point, it would have been easier to have just shanked herself and save the mugger all the trouble.

Everything suddenly returned to normal speed for Anna as the mugger advanced towards her, still dazed from his fall. She flinched knowing that this wouldn't end well. Anna panicked, trying to find anything to fight this towering brute off with. Finding no solace, Anna retreated back, stepping cautiously on the icy pavement. The man however was nowhere near as careful in his rage. As he took a step onto the pavement, his leg failed him, causing him to lose balance and throw his weight around wildly in an attempt to save himself another fall. With more luck than skill, Anna managed to step out of the way in time for the man to smash his head first into the curb.

The mugger was motionless. Anna approached him slowly, looking for some sort of movement as she nudged him gently with the front of her boot.

Nothing.

Anna looked up towards the victim, eyes shining through her paper bag. She completely lost her composure and started hopping about on the spot, giggling to herself as if she was still in school. "I DID IT!" Anna yelled throwing up her arms, completely forgetting about her 'deep voice.'

The man by this point had moved off the wall and was trying to bring himself to terms as to what just happened. The rasp in his voice was clear and his words cracked slightly. "You- *cough* you're fucking crazy. He was going to kill you!"

"But he didn't" a stupid grin developing underneath Anna's makeshift mask. As she was beaming, a draft caught under her 'disguise' and lifted it off her head, showing the complexity of her skin and the not so complex smile on her face.

"I... I just can't believe you." He said with a deadpan look, rubbing his bruised shoulders.

Anna continued to grin stupidly. "I guess I owe you for helping me or something like that?"

His eyebrows knitting together, Anna could tell he plainly didn't know how to act in this situation. "Uh... something like that" he stuttered "Sooo...Do you need a ride home or something? I mean well, I'm not questioning your abilities as a... 'bag burglar' but- "

Anna nodded rapidly, keeping her excited demeanor painfully obvious.

"Oh...Okay! yeah, cool." He said. suddenly the man became aware of his attacker, whose teeth were now roughly mixed with the cement and ice on the curb "Ahh, what do we do with this fellow?" he said motioning towards the poor sod.

"I'll call the cops." Anna stated, whipping out her smartphone.

"Uhh... Yeah! You'll call the cops, sure. I guess I'll just be waiting by my car until you're done." he replied, taking his keys and unlocking the car door. As he walked off down the alleyway, he stopped suddenly and spun on his heels. "Oh... I'm Kristoff by the way."

She took a moment from typing to look up a Kristoff. "Anna" she said. Kristoff wryly smiled, throwing the name around in his head before exiting the alley. taking a deep breath and exasperating slowly, he continued to walking towards his brown sports car as he shook his head in disbelief.

"She's nuts, Sven" he said, reaching the vehicle and climbing in the front. "Absolutely insane." Kristoff was starting up the engine when Anna joined him mere moments later, tightly holding her paper bag after having picked it up off the ground.

"I just dropped an anonymous tip to the police, telling them how some wicked vigilante girl had swooped in and saved the poor man getting mugged."

Kristoff leaned on the wheel, shooting her a bemused look."Some 'wicked vigilante girl?' is that what you go around calling yourself?"

Anna pouted. "No,... well, not often, that was my first job. I wasn't really thinking, just sort of spur of the moment kinda thing, you know?"

Kristoff furrowed his brows and leaned on his head rest with his left arm."First job? Spur of the moment? Damn straight you weren't thinking! You could have died on my account!" Kristoff exclaimed, flailing his arms around dramatically.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what," Kristoff said returning to the steering and wheel letting out the smallest of sighs, "I don't care. Although it _was_ incredibly stupid, you did save me from that mugger and I appreciate that." Kristoff turned to Anna. "Now, where do you live?"

Anna looked at him sheepishly before pointing at a house roughly two blocks away, sitting on a small incline that overlooked the city. Kristoff just looked at her while he set the car off at a slow pace.

"You _really_ are something else, you know that?" He said completing his U-turn. "Also did you say Anna? Because I'm pretty sure that house you just pointed at is where the Arendelle's live. Please tell me you aren't _Anna Arendelle_."

"The one and only!" Anna said pointing at her chest with her thumb looking all too pleased with herself.

Kristoff scoffed and dipped his head slightly. "Oh no. Good. That's good! So not only are you some crazy, pseudo-vigilante, you're also descendant of the people who founded this city, **and** daughter of the two biggest, most influential business owners this side of island has ever seen!" The car hugged the curb as it started climbing up the hill towards the Arendelle residency. "Is there anything you aren't?"

"Apparently, a real vigilante."

"You got lucky, that's it."

"More like you got lucky **you** had Vigilante Anna watching the streets!" Anna said puffing out her chest.

"Ha! you're lucky he was a sub-par criminal."

"So what does that make you?"

"Ouch. Gonna feel _that_ burn when I get home" Kristoff replied sarcastically, stopping the car and motioning towards the looming mansion outside the vehicle. "This looks like your stop."

Anna collected her phone and bag before exiting the car and waving Kristoff off with a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"That's alright," he said, leaning over the seat to look at Anna. "But in all seriousness, I'm grateful for what you did. But, I never want to see you do that shit again. In fact," Kristoff reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his card "here's my number, so if you're ever crazy enough to consider something like that again, you can call me and I can tell you not to." he said giving her the card with 'Kristoff B.' written on it followed by his number.

"Jeez, all people seem to do around here is ruin my fun!" Anna said jokingly. She stared down at Kristoff's card. "So you're Kristoff Bjorgman, huh.

Well, your family does a lot of good work for the city!"

Kristoff gave off a slightly perplexed look. "Yeah you say that, when all we do is air conditioning."

"Hey, Air-Con is important. Especially in my home, Elsa's cold attitude to work seems to literally lower the temperature of the house most days. Pretty sure I'd be frozen without your heating!"

Kristoff laughed, pushing the handbrake down. "I know we've had pretty odd first impression of each other but... well... I hope to seeing you around sometime, Anna."

"Same goes for you Kristoff B."

Kristoff laughed again as Anna started to walk off. "Bye Kristoff!"

"Bye, crazy!"

Kristoff' backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street, leaving Anna to stand there for a second, watching him go before scaling up the side of her house and back into her room, paper bag in hand.

Flopping down on her bed, Anna sighed contently, smiling endlessly at the ceiling. She'd enjoyed today, despite the fact it almost killed her. Although, Anna wasn't too fussed about _that _part. She got to put a paper bag on her head and kind of beat up a thug.

In her books, that was a win.

* * *

A/N: It's thanks to my friend Danyman258 that this was even readable. He's the best. I'll put a link to his tumblr in my profile description (he's Attack on Titan centric,) along with links to my tumblr (FrozenDiskord). If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them on Tumblr or here so don't be shy make yourself known. Next chapter will hopefully be up by next Sunday if not sooner. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the slight lateness of this chapter, I've been exceedingly busy. None the less, I hope you enjoy it. This killed my editor to help write, but my god did he do an outstanding job in my eyes. Links to our stuff on my profile, as always I love messages so if you want more of this I'd love to hear you say so. A massive thank you to everyone who sent me massages, reviewed, faved and followed. I love you all. Hopefully chapter 3 will arrive this time next week.

Thanks,

~FrozenDiskord

* * *

Elsa was almost tearing her hair out by the time 5:30 rolled around. She practically ran out the door as soon as the papers were assorted and put away. Her parents smiling to themselves at the young adults antics.

"You did a wonderful job today Sweetie!" her father called out after her, even though Elsa had already sped down the corridor and was too far away to hear him.

Stopping outside Anna's door, she composed herself quickly, running a hand across her braid and placing it delicately over her shoulder. In an instant, her composure vanished as Elsa rapped on Anna's door to the extent of almost breaking it down.

'knock, knock, knock-knock, knock'

Elsa could hear the springs of the bed inside the room creek and the sound of footsteps loudly approaching, sounding more like a drunken stumble than a coherent strut.

The door flung open, confronting Elsa with a wild mess of strawberry blonde hair, settling loosely around the younger girls shoulders. Seeing her sister in a state unkemptness gave her an idea.

_She's going to __**hate**_ _me for this_

Anna had no time to react before Elsa started rushing, with her fingers outstretched gently poking at her sides.

"Did you sleep all day again, sis?"

Anna doubled over immediately with squeals of laughter echoing throughout the house as she tried to hobble away from Elsa's tickling grasp on her sides.

Moving further into the room, Anna managed to rid herself of Elsa's assault. Taking a second to collect herself, Anna prepared for the coming onslaught of poking. Facing off against her younger sibling, Elsa watched Anna carefully. It wasn't long before Anna lunged at her, attempting to return a strike.

"Nooo, I was up, doing, things…"

Elsa's back involuntarily straightened as it arched away from the finger that poked her side. She tried her best to return fire on the redhead.

Anna got the upperhand ironically by getting down lower than her sister, poking rapidly at her abdomen which earned her the shrieks of laughter and pleas to stop.

"Haha! N-no more!" Elsa said backing out of the room slowly with hands raised towards the low hunching Anna. With revenge burning in her eyes, she smiled mischievously, looking like a cat ready to pounce.

"NO MERCY!" Anna cried leaping towards her sister to which Elsa dodged and began running down the hall with Anna hot on her heels.

Elsa was stopped short before reaching the top of the stairs by a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her backwards to the ground. Neverending giggles sounded from both girls as Anna rained down pokes galore on her clearly inferior elder. Elsa struggled to do anything during the attack yet somehow, in a moment of confusion, she'd managed to grab Anna's waist and flip her over. Now Elsa was on top of the situation.

It took Anna a moment or two to register that she was now the one getting poked.

"Wah? How'd this happen!?" Anna whined, another fit of giggles interrupting her. "I was winning!"

Elsa knew Anna was about to yield any second when she felt that all too familiar feeling of something poking her in the ribs from behind. Jumping off her younger sister, Elsa turned around to see her madly grinning mother unload her tickle brigade in a godly firestorm upon both Anna and Elsa before both girls were curled over in laughter. Their mother had won their little poking war.

After about a minute of non stop poking, both sisters lay exhausted on the ground, panting with tears in their eyes and still spurting laughs every now and again. Their mother stood up, straightening out her dress and looking very proud of herself.

"Seems I've still got the power of poking over both of you."

Elsa laughed, despite the small ache that came from her sides.

"I'm sure we'll get you some day, mother."

"Not until you learn to work together, Sweetie."She said, flicking Elsa's nose

Elsa swatted her hand away, shooting her an inquisitive look "Did you just feed me a life lesson after a tickle war?"

Their mother shrugged. Letting out a small laugh of her own.

"Maybe, but either way, you both still suck at poking." She said as she flipped her hair to one side.

"Gee, Thanks mum" Anna said, hinting sarcasm as she tried to use her weak legs. "Maybe one day you could teach us your secrets."

"I don't have to teach them, you'll get good at it when you have children _of your own._" she said raising an eyebrow at the rapidly shrinking Elsa, who was now sporting a tinted blush. "Anyways, speaking of families, who's up for tonights board game? We're having a roast so it's a long one," she declared, presenting herself with stature as she announced: "We're playing Monopoly!"

"Yay!" Anna yelled pumping her arm into the air enthusiastically, despite the fact that she was lying down.

Elsa smiled, though she sighed internally.

_One day without a hassle over money, please._

"But," their mother continued, "this time, we've decide that we're playing in teams. It'll be you two versus your father and I. We think you two will work well together."

"A team game?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow. she was well aware her parents were usually eager to teach her wherever she could, and she knew that sometimes they could be a bit excessive, but a team game? For Monopoly? Anna hadn't been taught at all how to run a business, let alone a board game surrounding the whole thing. Was some attempt at getting Elsa to start teaching Anna the family business?

Her mother seemed to catch wind of this and looked at her with consideration. "Elsa, I know what you're thinking: that I'm still bogging you down with finance. But really! it's just about having some fun. And besides, I think there are some things you two could learn from each other."

Both girls looked at each other, then back to their mother who extended a hand to both of them.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The massive dining room table was littered with bits and pieces, mostly trading cards and small, silver ornaments. Their father, still seated to one side on the left of the table, sat opposite two vacant seats on the right, of which both girls took their place.

"Nice of you two finally join us." he said jokingly as he laid out their starting pieces.

"It was Elsa's fault. She started it." Anna retorted, poking her tongue out towards Elsa. "She's a stinker."

"Hey!" She said taking the car and looking at her sister with mock insult. "You're the stinker."

"Am not!" Anna said taking the top hat.

"Are too!"

"Girls," their mother said taking the dog, "Play nice. You're on a team now."

Their bickering was cut short. "Yes mum." Both of them said in unison

"Good" she replied "Now, here's how this works. You both share your money and the properties you buy. This means you will need to communicate well, think about your decisions carefully and help each other. Got it?"

The girls nodded in affirmation.

It wasn't long after the game started that Elsa started noticing all the trends appearing. Anna would rush in and buy everything she landed on, trying her hardest to mimic their parents and not stopping to ask for Elsa's approval over any transactions. Much like how neither of their parents stopped to speak to one another.

While Elsa didn't disapprove of any of Anna's purchases, she could see it in her parents eyes that they were missing something. Something that ran further than skin deep.

The issue was Anna didn't realize how long their parents had been in the business. They knew each other. They knew what needed to happen. Without even speaking to the other, they could tell a good transaction from the bad. They had a plan at every turn, taking in all their options, properties and cards to plotting a line right through to the finish line.

Anna, on the other hand, was too headstrong. Powering along, buying everything she could while Elsa was taking the more relaxed approach she'd been taught before. Managing her properties, planing her investments, matching the prices.

Nevertheless, there was still a cloud of doubt surrounding her own decisions past Anna's rashness. She was doing something else wrong and she knew it.

Her parents expressions fueled no clues as to what their thoughts were, further proving her concerns.

As the game progressed, Elsa found herself becoming more transfixed with trading cards, and micromanaging their shared assets, while Anna happily fumbled about, buying anything they could afford.

However, this seemed to be working out. Slowly the duo were buying houses and earning more than they were losing to their parents.

It wasn't long before mortgages were being taken out to pay for the girls copious investments scattered around the board.

The few final notes drifted onto the table as Anna snatched them up, parading her achievement with small bunny hops of excitement."Yesss" Anna said "We won, we're the best!"

Anna raised her hand to Elsa who high-fived her, grinning in victory.

As they started to pack away the set, the timer on the oven rang.

"I'll get it!" said Anna enthusiastically, running out of the living room. Her father followed her at a safe distance, keeping an eye on his clumsy daughter.

Alone in the room together, Elsa's mother turned to her.

"So, did you learn anything?" she said.

"Hmm?" Elsa replied, somewhat distracted by the roast being pulled out of the oven.

"While playing with Anna, did you pick up anything?"

Elsa didn't spend much time thinking about it. "I think she's a bit straight forward with her approach. Without me watching the cache, we wouldn't have done nearly as well."

"True, and I'm not saying you played the game wrong Sweetie, but-" her voice trailed off, compiling the right words to say "without Anna, you would have lost anyway. Elsa, you bought hardly anything all game. All you did was watch your properties and trade them around, not really willing to get out of your investment shell."

As much as she tried not to be put off, Elsa was sincerely taken back at this. "What are you saying?"

"Elsa, you've made significant growth towards being the person we want taking the helm when we retire. But there is a reason why I made you pair up with Anna. She needs to learn as much as you do to look at the finer things, while you need to be just that bit more ambitious." Elsa's mother walked up to her, resting one hand around her arm.

"I think you both proved to be able to work together. I could tell you didn't like her approach. Yet, you didn't call her out on it. You made it work and I'm proud of you."

Reaching in, she kissed Elsa on the forehead before retreating to her armchair. "Your father and I think that in the next few weeks, we'll teach you the last few major business plans for the future and then start you on your way with helping Anna learn how to run things."

Elsa raised a hand to her cheek in contemplation. "Okay. I guess that works." A flash of curiosity hit her. "Oh! by the way, where is the company going anyway? You and dad have been having all these meetings but neglect to tell me anything about a direction. Don't you think I should at least have a clue as to what's going on?"

"Well, yes of course, and we will. But, this is a delicate stage of planning at the moment. If it's successful, then you'll be on very solid ground when you start teaching Anna. Your father and I understand, but we're doing a massive shift and it's all a bit shaky. Large sums of money are going to be thrown around, and we don't want to intimidate you before you've even started. I promise we'll explain it all in detail later. For now, just let us handle it. Okay?"

Elsa stood mildly satisfied with the response she was given. Although, she was given more of a reason to stay put. "Okay mum, I trust you."

Her mother chuckled to herself."Good girl."

As their father was finished re-setting the table, Anna walked back in with a massive carved hunk of meat surrounded by carrots, peas and corn.

They all sat down.

Elsa poured herself and her mother a glass of wine, earning her a small "Thank you", but before she could get to her father he opted for a glass of water.

Elsa through Anna a sideways glance, Anna looked back at her just as confused and gave a small shrug. It was almost considered a custom for their father to drink any wine on a night like this.

"Hey dad, why aren't you having wine like usual?"

Thier father offered a perplexed look. This time it was their parents turn to look at each other.

"Oh. Did we not tell you? We're going out later. Just a small gathering with a couple of partners from Corona Industries and some other smaller companies. It's in celebration of your cousins engagement, remember?"

Half of Anna's mind was too busy comprehending the meal in front of her but she gave a passing remark."Oh, blondie to brunette?" Anna said with her mouth slightly full.

"Anna please don't speak while you're eating" her mother said with a sigh. "And her name is Rapunzel."

"...Hm? oh sorry, yeah her." she replied. Clearly she was too busy worshiping her food to notice.

Their father piped in. "Uh, yes! that's the one. Just a small celebration in the city to commemorate the occasion. We didn't invite you because even she won't be attending and we didn't want you getting bored." he said, sporting a sheepish smile.

"And some time together could do you two good! We know how much you hate how we've been keeping your older sister from you." Their mum said in a mock baby voice, pinching Anna's cheeks.

"Ah! Stop it!" Anna giggled swatting away the hand. "Yeah! alone time should be fun. Wanna watch a movie, sis?"

Elsa left her dinner for a moment. "Which one?"

"You know the one. The one we _always_ watch." Anna replied with suggestion in her tone.

Elsa on the other hand, wasn't to ecstatic."What, Home Alone? Again?"

Anna fought back exasperation."You love it!"

"Hmm...You're right. sure! I'm okay with watching it again." Elsa figured, seeing as there wasn't much else to watch.

A brilliant smile lit up across Anna's face. "Awesome!"

Dinner was finished quite quickly by Anna. After that, as she raced off to go and grab her favorite movie. While she was setting it up, their parents announced their leave, giving each of the girls a hug and kiss on the cheek before telling them that there was still some chocolate in the fridge.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Halfway through the session, Anna fell asleep against Elsa, seemingly exhausted by the days events. Too tired to turn on the light, Elsa gently carried Anna back up to her room and tucked her in, before returning downstairs to watch some late night television.

Elsa wasn't too sure why, but she decided to use their old cable TV. Maybe something about that gentle hum of the screen could help her sleep. It was mostly late night news, so nothing filtered in of any real importance. It was tranquil. Peaceful even. Nothing but the buzz of the TV and the drifting wind of cars could be heard in such an empty, illuminated room.

Passing minutes rolled on like waters on a leaf for Elsa. Slowly, she drifted off into her thoughts.

_Why do I feel like I'm floating down somewhere I don't want to go?_

Gently, her eyelids fluttered. The TV had turned into white noise. The world was quiet.

White noise came white light. And white light came a shrieking explosion. Elsa threw herself up, reacting to the deathly orange that burned against the wallpaper. filtered dust seeped into the windows as elsa tore away the curtains, mortified by the chaos in front of her.

One of the city venue halls was showered in flames. The world was quiet. For the wrong reasons.

_No, this can't be happening!_

"ELSA!" screamed a voice from upstairs. Helicopters rushed above, surveying the intensity of the situation.

The Old TV, went to static for a brief moment before swapping to a news reporter at his desk. The banner reading "Urgent News".

Elsa heard Anna enter the room but didn't dare tear her eyes from the scene developing in the city below. She only heard snippets of the report through the incessant ringing in her ears.

The news reporter was deprived of any relief in his voice."This just in: A small business gathering celebrating the marriage of the Arendelle's niece was cut brutally short by a gang attack on this cities technology business owners. So far no one has been seen to have survived the blast, all those in attendance assumed dead, including Mr and Mrs Arendelle."

'_Arendelle' _cut through the air like red hot iron through an open wound. A soft sob cried out from behind her as she heard Anna fall onto the couch. Elsa yearned for her awakening. To her, this could only be a dream. The pain wasn't real. _none of it could be real._

"To the loved ones of those killed in the explosion, our hearts go out to 'll bring you more information on the situation as it develops."

The TV tuned to black. The glow still reflected off the screen. Emotions set in. _Fear. Confusion. Grief. Denial. _Elsa couldn't move. The next thing she knew, Shards of glass invaded her vision as a remote flew into the screen. Elsa lowered her form when a blood curdling, jackeled scream let loose behind her. When she turned around, she met face to face with a broken Anna, her hand was clutched to her chest, shaking violently against her pale skin.

There was an eternity of silence that followed afterwards. Only sound of Anna's rasping sobs permeated the room.

It was then, a small voice rang out that Elsa barely recognized as her own.

"_They're...just... gone"_

The crying stopped for a second, Elsa turned to see Anna's normally beautiful complexion been reduced to hollowed bags and eyes full of tears.

"They're not... they-... can't be…" Elsa heard Anna choke out, the sincerity of her words tearing a hole in her heart.

"I-... I'm sorry Anna. I can't-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She just couldn't. Before Elsa knew what she was doing, she'd started running from the room towards her office. There was so much to do. She didn't have time for this. She couldn't focus. Nothing made sense. The room stretched longer and longer with each step.

"E-elsa wait!" Anna spluttered after her, with a feeble attempt to grab her arm from her curled up place on the couch.

Elsa got as far as the hallway before she heard Anna begin to chase after her. Each step away from it all was lead. Her only family left was desperately reaching for her, but she was leaving it all. All for that business, acting like an infection on her thoughts. Men would start advancing on the market. Such a thought made her sick but she couldn't turn back, she needed to secure her future.

"Elsa please." Anna cried.

Elsa reached the office. It took all her strength to close the door after her. The sound of the lock clicking into place destroyed her heart. This was not right. Her sister needed her. _She_ needed her.

When she paced into the room, she froze. She panicked. Suddenly, she started throwing papers off the table, kicking chairs, trying to find some way to collect herself.

"I'm not ready" she inhaled "I'm not done! **You're** not done! What do I do!? I jus- I just can't do this! I want this to go away! Mum! Dad! _I'm living a nightmare and I can't wake up! What do I do? __**What do I do!? WHAT DO I FUCKING DO!? HELP ME PLEASE!"**_

Everything fell calm when she heard the knock.

'knock, knock, knock-knock, knock'

Tears filled her eyes. Her legs weakened. She fell backwards against the door.

"Elsa...why?"

She slid down the frame slowly, burying her face in her hands, tears flowing freely.

_I'm so sorry... Anna._


End file.
